Life's Little Mistakes (rewrite)
by LIFE the RANGER
Summary: Percy found out at puberty he can have children. And he's done a very good job of hiding the fact. Until now. One little mistake could very well spell the end for everything Percy has worked so hard to shadow. And for his future itself. Nicercy still. Rated T (and will stay that way).
1. The First Mistake

Look, some of you agree with me, and some of you think I shouldn't rewrite it. Sorry if you're one of those people that thinks I shouldn't, but I'm going to. I promise this one will be just as good, if not better than, the original. More Percy/Nico bonding, more cuteness, the works. And some other little mistakes tossed in every now and then.

Percy's POV

...

I still remembered when mom first sat me down and told me I could get pregnant. Mostly because, well, I was a boy, and boys, to my knowledge, didn't get pregnant. But thirteen-year-old me didn't seem to understand. Mom repeated it three times for me. Percy, the doctors can't explain it, but why you've been feeling bad? Why you have cramps? Well, you're hitting puberty, but not like most boys. What I'm trying to say, Percy, is you can get pregnant... I still wasn't sure I fully understood it. I just knew I had to be careful.

Mom immediately went and got birth control pills. She lied to the planned parenthood clinic and told them that it was for my older sister. It never did make it any less embarrassing. I still took them, even though I probably didn't need to. Mom had given me money, and I'd bribed one of my friend's dad's to buy me condoms. He'd given me some pretty strange looks, but at last he did as I asked. Not that I'd ever needed them. They were just in case. Most boys had to worry about getting girls pregnant. I had to worry about guys getting me pregnant. I'd done good all through high school, hiding my secret from everyone.

"Don't you look nice," mom commented as I climbed out of the car with me bag. I got my suitcases out of the trunk and wheeled them beside the car. She eyed me up and down. "Got everything you need?" The question sounded light enough, but I knew exactly what she meant. I patted the front pocket of my backpack and gave her a thin smile.

"Got enough for two months," I replied. "I already contacted the clinic closest to school, and they say I can pick them up. Though I told them I was picking them up for my girlfriend." I sighed. "Mom, I hate doing this. I hate hiding who I am. Why was I cursed with this? Was it a mistake?"

"I don't think so," she said, giving me a smile. "It just makes you special. Be careful, okay? Have fun at college Perce." She drove away, leaving me to stand at the curb. I took a deep breath and pulled my suitcases along. I already knew where my dorm was, so I took my stuff there. My roommate was already there, putting books away on the shelves. He turned to me and glared like I was intruding on his own personal space. I ducked my head and began spreading out my sheets on the available bed. It was awkward, being in the same room as my silent roommate.

"Freshman?" I blinked when I heard him speak. I hadn't expected that. "You deaf?" I shook my head. He heaved a sigh like he was going to do something very hard and painful. "I'm Nico di Angelo, American Lit major. You?" It took me a second to realize he expected an answer.

"Percy Jackson," I replied. "Chemistry major. At least, as of right now." Nico may or may not have smiled at that. If anything, his scowl lightened a little. I would take that as a smile. "Sophomore?" I asked. He grunted, and I supposed he was going to leave me to figure it out. "Whatcha planning on doing tonight?" I asked him.

"Frat party at my buddy Leo's place," he replied. "Hey, you should come freshie. I bet it would be a good way to meet people." I gulped. The idea of going to a frat party terrified me, but I wasn't about to say so. For some reason, I wanted to be cool around this guy.

"Uh, sure," I replied. My phone beeped, reminding me it was time to take my pill. I always took it at three-thirty. I wasn't entirely sure why, I just did. "Be back," I mumbled. I grabbed the little pill container out of my backpack, stuffed it in my sweater pocket, and walked to the nearest bathroom. Thankfully, there was no one in there. I slipped into one of the stalls and twisted off the cap. I held up the little blue pill, staring at it in distaste. I hated having to take them every day. Hopefully, I went into early menopause, because I didn't want to have to keep taking these things until I was fifty. I slipped the pill back in the bottle and shoved my way out. I was careful enough. Nothing would happen. Besides, what's the worst that could happen at a frat party?

...

"Awfully loud!" I shouted over the booming speakers. Nico grinned, actually grinned, at me and continued to swing his hips to the music. It was a little captivating to watch. Nico was in his element now. Without warning, he pulled me onto the makeshift dance floor and twirled me around. I laughed as he began to sway us back and forth, despite the fact it was a fast-paced song. I smiled. This was actually really fun!

"Hey, a freshie!" someone called out, picking their way over. I was a little taken aback by the newest member of our tiny dance floor group. It was a Latino about half a foot shorter than myself. He had elfish features, a shock of messy black hair, and a smile that suggested that he was up to no good. "Welcome to Ka-Pow! little freshie. How you liking the party so far?"

"Pretty good," I replied loudly, looking around. The newcomer grinned at me and held out a red solo cup.

"If you like it now you'll love it after this," he said, thrusting the cup at me. I sniffed it. "Oh drink up freshie. It's fruit punch." Shrugging, I lifted the cup to my lips and drank. And nearly spat it back out. It tasted awful! Not sweet like fruit punch should be. It was bitter. The newcomer laughed. "Ya know Neeks, we should've taken a photo. Boy's first drink of our special fruit punch."

"Special fruit punch?" I asked faintly. Was it just me, or was the music getting louder and the room beginning to spin? But, something kept me firmly in place. I was dimly aware of Nico smiling and talking with Leo (so that was his name), all while gently massaging the back of my neck. I was pretty sure I grinned, but I wasn't aware of what I was doing anymore. I remembered dancing with Nico some more, drinking more of the fruit punch, and then...nothing.

...

I blinked and sat up in my bed, gazing around my dorm. What exactly happened last night? I didn't remember much. I scrubbed my face and rose from my bed. I glanced down, and stared dumbly at the shirt hanging off me. This shirt wasn't mine. I wasn't sure who it belonged to. No one was in my bed, so why was I wearing a strange shirt? I shrugged. Maybe one of the frat guys gave me it as a momento for my first party. I took a step, and nearly fell on my face. It hurt to walk. Not just my legs, but back and front hurt. Eyes widening, I tugged on sweat pants and ran to the bathroom. A couple of guys were washing their faces at the sink, so I slipped into a stall until they left. Then I closed the door and kneeled on the counter, checking myself. My asshole was stretched wide, like it had accomidated a lot in such a short amount of time.

"Fuck," I swore, sitting down heavily on the counter. So I'd lost my virginity at the party. I wouldn't be worried, if I'd taken my pill. Be that as it may, I hadn't. I was at a crossroads. I could go to the Planned Parenthood clinic and beg them to get me the morning after pill and face embarrassment. Or I could take the chance that I wouldn't get effected by this one time. I'd heard that you didn't always get pregnant when you had unprotected sex. Granted, your chances were higher. But it wasn't always possible. I really hoped I hadn't just fucked myself. Everyone would know my secret if I gained a ton of weight in a short amount of time. The baby bump had to the worst part about getting pregnant.

I slunk back to my room and crawled under the covers. I ripped the unknown shirt off my body and buried my face in my pillow. The tears came suddenly, wetting my cover. I couldn't believe how stupid I'd been. I should've known someone spiked the punch. I should've just taken my pill. I'd let my guard down, and now I was possibly going to face the consequences for what I'd done. It was a stupid drunken mistake, just a little one. But it might've cost me my future.

"Why so down freshie?" I looked up to find Nico hovering over me, a half-scowl plastered on his face. "Don't cry Percy. What's wrong?"

"I had sex last night," I said softly, rolling onto my side so I could face him. "I got drunk and had sex."

"So?" Nico asked, a funny look on his face. "Everyone does it, Percy. It's no big deal. Just shake it off and keep in on the down low. Don't need word of the party leaking, you hear?" Before I could say anything, Nico left the room. But the conversation left me feeling hollow. And not because I could potentially be carrying a tiny life inside my body. I patted my stomach.

"Hey little fella or gal," I whispered. "If you're there at all. I hope not. Daddy isn't ready to be a daddy yet." I groaned. Why was I talking to my nonexistent child? I didn't even want it! And yet... "If daddy does have you, daddy won't get rid of you," I promised, wrapping my arms around my knees. "Wish I knew who your other daddy was. But it's just another little mistake I made..." Life has a funny way of making mistakes. It made one when it gave me the ability to produce children.

...

Waiting for the lab results was the hardest thing I'd ever done. Good thing I didn't start school for another couple of weeks. This one was plenty long without adding classes, homework, and looks from other people. Whenever I had the room to myself (which was pretty often) I would study myself in the mirror to see if anything had changed. Usually not. Then again, if I was carrying a child, I wouldn't notice a difference until at least the sixth month. I'd done plenty of research on the subject, as I always feared it would happen.

"Say Perce," Nico said as he entered the room. I hastily slipped my shirt back on. Nico tossed me a manila envelope. "You had mail, so I picked up for you." I held the envelope like it contained a bomb. My test results. Did I even want to know? Yes, I did. Very much so. I opened it and scrunched over the results, skimming the letter. My heart plummeted.

_Percy Jackson, you've tested positive. Congratulations, you're going to have a baby! If you have any questions, you can call..._

I let the piece of paper flutter down to the desk. Positive? I was positive? How? I'd thought that you had a change to not get pregnant. I rested my hand on my stomach and stared blankly into space. I had a little person growing inside of me right now. Its gender wasn't yet determined, yet it was going to be my very own son or daughter. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. Proud, maybe. And scared. Really scared. I was going in this thing alone. Hell, I didn't even know the real dad yet. I'd have to wait until the baby was born to figure that part out.

"What's that?" Nico asked, eyeing my results. I stuffed the paper back inside the envelope and shrugged. "Come on Perce. I may have only known you a week, but I know when you're hiding something. What's up?"

"Oh, they couldn't finalize my paperwork yet, so I have to wait on a couple of classes," I lied. There was no way in hell I was telling Nico about my child.

...

Nico's POV

...

I knew Percy was hiding something from me. I knew when he first freaked out about having sex after the party. I mean, I'd done stupid shit too, but I would never dwell on it. When you're drunk, you do stupid shit, it was that simple. Why would he be worried? But all week, he'd acted distant, unlike the first night he came. And the mysterious manila envelope didn't help matters.

This was a bullshit move, but when he left at three thirty, I snuck a look in the envelope. It was a doctor's letter. About a pregnancy? Why would a college-aged boy need pregnancy results? Unless...

"My god!" I exclaimed, shoving the paper away. Percy came back in, looking a little green around the gills. I pointed an accusing finger at him. "Get the hell out!" I screamed at him. "Get out! Get out of here you little freak of nature!"

"What?" Percy asked faintly. He slowly began to back out the door. I shoved the test results in his face, and his eyes widened considerably.

"What the hell is this?" I asked him. "You're pregnant?! How the hell is that even possible. You're a goddam boy!" Percy snatched his tests away and shoved me back into the room. He closed the door behind us and stood facing away from me. It took me a few moments to realize he was crying. "Oh, uh..." I said awkwardly. I couldn't tell if he was being hormonal due to the baby or if he was overwhelmed and scared. Maybe both.

"You can't tell, okay?" he pleaded. "I was born with the ability to sire and produce children. No one's been sure why. Nothing's ever come up on the records, and everyone just plays it cool. That's what I've done for six years. Normally, I have the right mindset for such occasions. But I never took my pill, and the slim chance I'd get pregnant, well, you can figure out the rest." He shook as he told me the story, and I felt kind of bad yelling at him. I hadn't meant to hurt him any more than he was already hurting.

"Hey...um... if there's anything I can do...I'll try," I stammered. College prepared you for a lot of things. But not comforting hormonal pregnant boys. Percy sat down heavily on his bed and stared at his flat stomach. "So..." I began.

"Let's not," he said, looking up at me. "Look Nico, I appreciate the help, but I only really want it from the boy who got me pregnant in the first place. The other dad. The one with this t-shirt." He went to his closet and pulled out a black t-shirt with a silver skull on the front.

"Oh," I said weakly. "Okay. Well, I'm going to go...get some coffee." I left the room in a hurry. I'd give him a couple of months. I didn't have the heart to tell him he'd been holding up my shirt. At least not yet. That meant that baby, that little boy or girl, that would be my little boy or girl. I was going to be a dad!

…

Ya'll better appreciate how much time I put into doctoring it up so it looks all pretty again. I hate copying and pasting over from a different source, but I love my Word, so I'll use it just for you.


	2. He Actually Cares

This is the chapter where things get a little different. Good different. This story will also extend into the winter months (and further into Percy and Nico's minds through that period) since I couldn't really include it in the original.

Gods, it's going to be hard to go back to using singular for the baby (obviously they're still going to have twins named Aleksander and Ethan).

…

Percy's POV

,,,

Nico was being very chill for a guy who found out his roommate could get pregnant. Though these days he tended to tread on eggshells when he was around me. Maybe he was worried about upsetting me again. This early on, I wasn't sure what that could do to the baby. Probably not a lot, since it was still a little bundle of cells. Speaking of, my doctor's appointment was next week. They probably wouldn't see much, but we wanted to be sure that nothing was going to happen, either to me or the potential baby.

"Hey freshie." I glanced up from my book when Nico entered with a blonde boy and Leo in tow. Leo I definitely remembered. This blonde also looked familiar, but I couldn't think of his name. "This is Jason Grace. His dad is the dean here, isn't that right Jay?" Nico elbowed the blonde, who glared at him and rubbed his side.

"That's right," he confirmed. "Though I tend to not think about the fact my dad can spy on me here." I cracked a smile. Why were these guys here anyway? It was the Friday before classes. Shouldn't they be at the Ka-Pow! frat house getting drunk off their asses and partying? "Well, Leo and I better go," Jason said, grabbing the Latino's arm. But Nico blocked the way.

"Oh no you don't," he said. "You will stay here with us tonight." Jason looked like he wanted to argue, but he decided at the last minute not to. He nodded and sat on Nico's bed. Leo took the desk chair. Nico sat on my bed with me. I set _Will Grayson, Will Grayson_ aside. There was no way I was going to read now. Not with three rowdy college sophomore boys in the room. "So Perce, what do you want to do?" Nico asked me, turning to look at me. I started. I hadn't expected that. Actually, after last week, nothing was as expected.

"Um, I don't really know," I replied. "I was probably just going to watch YouTube videos and eat dinner." I shrugged. My Friday before class night was boring at best. There was no way these guys would find it all that interesting. But Nico bobbed his head up and down.

"Sounds good," he said. "Jay, Leo, I suppose you can leave." The blonde and the Latino darted out of the room like it was on fire. I had to chuckle at that. I knew they weren't into this kind of thing. "I never planned to actually keep them here tonight," Nico said, turning to me. "After all, they have a lot of catching up to do before classes start. And a lot of fucking to do." I blinked in surprise.

"They're a couple?" I asked. For some reason, that surprised me. Those two seemed to be about as opposite as could be. But Nico nodded.

"High school sweethearts," he responded. "They're coming here together so they can keep seeing each other." I felt a little resentful of Nico's friends. They never had to worry about whether or not they took their pills, or woke up with the possibility of being pregnant. "Don't give me that sour look," Nico said with a laugh. "God, are you jealous of them?" His eyes widened in mock surprise. "Oh no, Percy Jackson doesn't have a boyfriend!" I slapped his arm, but I wasn't really angry.

"Just about the fact they don't have to worry about baby clothes, baby bumps, or giving birth," I replied to that. Nico suddenly grew very quiet and very serious. If there was one thing to shock him into silence, it was that. "I'm a mistake Nico," I said softly. "I probably shouldn't be alive. Why else would I be able to carry children." Without meaning to, I lowered my voice. I didn't want anyone outside hearing us talking. Nico squeezed my shoulder until I looked at him.

"Don't say that Percy," he said seriously. So seriously, I was a little taken aback. "There's a reason you can do this. I'm not going to pretend to understand what that reason is, but it makes you that much more special. Okay? Whatever happens, you are not a mistake. That kid." He pointed at my flat middle. "That kid isn't a mistake either. That kid would've come at some point."

"I know that," I said with a sigh. "I just wish it would've waited to come until a little later in life, when I was out of college and had a boyfriend or husband or something. But like it or not, here it comes!" Nico chuckled lowly. "No, but I'll be happy when he or she finally comes. Not sure what I'm going to do in the meantime, but I'll figure something out." Nico wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Wanna watch those YouTube videos now?" I asked.

"But of course," Nico replied, fetching his laptop. He sat back down with me and wrapped an arm around my waist. He placed the laptop on both our laps and clicked on the search bar. "What do you want to watch?" he asked me.

"Pewdiepie, Troye Sivan, or Tyler Oakley," I told him. Nico grinned. "Or Rooster Teeth. Achievement Hunters," I amended. "Their Let's Play videos."

"Pewdiepie is my personal favorite," Nico responded to that. "Have you seen him play Happy Wheels?" I shook my head. I personally liked his scary stuff, and Prop Hunt. Those were hilarious. "You have no idea what you're missing," Nico continued, looking it up. We began a marathon of Pewdiepie Happy Wheels videos. About halfway through, Nico made us popcorn and sandwiches. All in all, it was a pleasant enough Friday night. It could certainly be worse. More people could know about my condition. I wanted to avoid that. But some secrets, well, they never stayed secret very long.

…

Nico's POV

…

Percy fell asleep while we were watching YouTube videos, so I snuck out and let him be. I went down to Leo's house and let myself in through the kitchen door. Jason and Leo were hunched together in a corner, kissing each other. I rolled my eyes. That's what happened when the fraternity leader was gay. The fact he was dating the dean's son was interesting though. No one ever remembered that happening. Finally, Jason pulled away from Leo and noticed me.

"Nico," he said, arching an eyebrow. It wasn't as noisy in the kitchen, so we didn't need to shout to be heard. "What are you doing here? I figured you'd be attached to that freshie's hip still." I rolled my eyes again and helped myself to some food from the fridge.

"Hey, that's my food," Leo said distractedly. Jason was still curled up on his lap, so it was any wonder he was distracted. "What are you doing here di Angelo?" Leo asked, tearing his gaze away from his boyfriend. "We really did think you'd stay back in the dorm tonight."

"And miss some time with my boys?" I asked them, and they grinned. "Not a chance. I did stay long enough for him to nod off watching videos though." I didn't add that I hoped he was alright. I was rather worried about him these days. Which was stupid. Why should I care about him anyway? Oh yeah, because he was carrying my child. That's why I should care. "Maybe I should go back to him…" I mumbled.

"Nico, chill," Jason said. So I hadn't been as quiet as I thought. "He's a big boy. He'll be fine. Come and dance. Will Solace has been asking about you all night. God, he's like a bloodhound sometimes. I'll bet he'll be in right about…" Will Solace, a junior, burst into the kitchen. He smiled when he saw me. I sighed quietly. I dated Will for a week back when I was a freshman, and he was still very attached to me. He sought me out at every party we went to and was normally my dance partner. Come to think of it, where had he been last night? Jason and Leo had thrown another party, but I hadn't seen him.

"Long time, no see stranger," I said to Will. "Where the hell have you been? It is literally the weekend before classes. You should've been here partying with your boys." I bumped my hip against his, and he laughed.

"Got held up at home," he replied. "But I'm here now. Just in time for the best Ka-Pow! has to offer." I couldn't help but smile. Now that Will was here, I was starting to relax. Percy and the baby were a distant memory. I'd worry about it tomorrow. Tonight was party night. I let Will pull me into the living room and the makeshift dance floor. I let the music flood over me and wash my worries away. There was time to be worried about Percy tomorrow. It was my night tonight. And Will's…

…

Percy's POV

…

I woke with a start, staring around blankly for a moment. Nico was gone, but the lamp was still on for some reason. I rubbed my temples. I'd been woken up by a nightmare. I'd been dreaming something awful happened to the baby. I miscarried. Or something happened when it was born. Or it was killed in a car crash on the way home from the hospital. Any number of things really. I drew my knees up to my chest. I kind of wished Nico was here. He might not be much for comfort, but I could wake him up and talk to him a little to calm my nerves down. I glanced up when the door creaked open.

"Shh," Nico whispered to someone I couldn't see. "My roommate is sleeping. I don't want to wake him up." The unknown person snorted.

"Why bother now?" the person asked. "You didn't care last year. Why should this be any different?"

"Trust me Will," Nico replied. So that was the person's name. Will. Very simple. "I just don't want to wake him up okay." Nico stepped into the room. "Oh Percy, you're up," Nico said in surprise. "Well, you two would meet some time anyway. Percy, this is Will. Will, this is my roommate…"

"Percy. Yes, got that part," Will interrupted. "So, you're Nico's new roommate." I nodded. I wasn't sure what to think of the new guy. But I wanted to talk to Nico, new guy or not.

"Nico, I've been having nightmares," I said softly. Nico turned and shoved Will back out the door, which the tall blonde didn't seem to like. Nico locked the door and came to sit beside me. "About something happening to the baby. Nico, what if I end up losing it? I don't want to lose it. It's…it's my baby. Even if I didn't plan for it, it's mine." Nico rubbed circles on my back.

"It'll be okay Percy," he soothed. "Everything will be alright. Hold on, okay?" He got up and went to the door. I heard him talking quietly with Will. The blonde stormed away and Nico came back in. "I told Will there was a change of plans. For the rest of the night, I'm yours. Are you still tired?" At the word _tired_, I yawned. I hadn't been. But now that he mentioned it, I was.

"I guess a little," I replied. Nico lay down and pulled me with him. He then tucked my blanket around both of us. Nico was surprisingly warm. I cuddled closer, and he circled his arms around me. "You're warm," I mumbled sleepily. Nico chuckled.

"As are you," he replied. "Night Percy. Sweet dreams and see you in the morning." I yawned and closed my eyes. Now that Nico was here, falling asleep was a little easier.

…

Nico's POV

…

I still wasn't sure what compelled me into climbing into bed with Percy and holding him as he slept. But I did. And he looked cute when he was nestled in, sleeping away peacefully. I didn't want him having another nightmare. It wasn't good for his mental health and it certainly didn't translate well to the baby. Its mommy didn't need to be upset yet. My phone rang so suddenly, I almost leapt out of bed. I snatched it up and answered it before it could wake Percy, who'd begun to mutter and toss in his sleep.

"Hello?" I asked irritably. Somebody better have a good excuse for calling me this late. "What do you want?"

"Is that how you talk to everyone?" Jason asked. "Because it is not attractive." I chuckled lowly.

"Bastard," I replied. "But seriously, what's up? You're going to wake up Percy." He'd settled back down and was now fisting my shirt. God, he was adorable when he was being all cuddly. I smiled down at him. "You really ought to see this," I said to Jason. "Percy's being all sorts of cuddly right now. It's cute."

"Don't let Will here you say that," Jason warned, and I groaned. This call was about Will? "What did you do to him? He showed up at the house all depressed. I haven't seen him this down since you two broke up."

"That was his own fault," I replied. "All I did was tell him he'd have to leave since Percy was up. I never said anything bad to him. If he wants to be all depressed about it, let him." I did feel bad about that though. I told Will we could back to the room and fool around so long as we were quiet. I hadn't planned on Percy being up. Or nightmares. Definitely didn't expect those. "Look, I'll apologize to him tomorrow and take him out for hot chocolate. That normally cheers him up. And I'll bring you back one too!" I added quickly. Jason laughed. I knew him so well by now. "But tonight, Percy needs me."

"Do you actually care about your new roommate?" Jason asked in surprise. "You were bitching just last week that they stuck you with a freshman, and now it's like you're best buddies." I glanced down at Percy, who had his forehead on my shoulder. I smiled softly.

"Things changed Jason," I replied softly. "I have to go or I'm going to wake him up. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I hung up before Jason could say anything else. Then I rewrapped my arm around Percy and held him close. Maybe I did actually care about him and his well-being, in addition to my child's. That still raised a difficult task. Eventually, I had to tell him I was the father. That couldn't be a secret forever. And as everyone knows, some secrets never stayed secret.

…

Very cute and fluffy second chapter.


End file.
